


The virgin olive

by Samstar1990



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstar1990/pseuds/Samstar1990
Summary: A small drabble I wrote the other evening, no real plans for the future for the story and as it is, this will remain a sort of one shot. 
It is technically a gakuen/ high school AU.





	

Today had been a wonderful day in Lovinos eyes. Even though he never let on for a second, this had been the first date the teen had ever been on, not to mention the first person to ever pursue him for such a thing as well. The emotions he had felt then took away his conscious thought for a few stretched out minutes where he stood mouth open and red as Antonio seemed to look more and more confused and concern. But now here he was, sat waiting for the other to come back to the room.

Antonio's room was average for a teenage boy of his age. Posters, books, odds and ends related to his interests such as football and images from places around the Spanish country. Cleaner than it probably was normally, the other had made an effort. Lovino took in the little details as well as the subtle scent he would associate with the home. Earthy spices was the closest he could bring to what he picked up however he knew there was something more homely to it. Hearing the footsteps approach quickened his heart beat and he hands subconsciously fell to his inner thighs almost protectively. Today was meant to be a few firsts for him and the last one had he terrified.

The spaniard emerged with a couple of glasses and an apologetic smile. Lovinos heightened nerves took note of his appearance, mannerisms and the sound of the glasses touching the side of the bed. When they had first arrived the other was surprised to have found his mother still in the house. The covers rustled as Antonio sat down next to him and let out a long sigh making the Italian jump physically.

"Sorry" Antonio chuckled before shuffling to lean more in lovinos direction " are you ready?"

All the blood seemed to drain from lovino and he was left feeling numb. Was he ready? He found himself nodding dumbly and it didn't go unnoticed by the other. He smiled warmly before reaching out to the other and taking both hands in his.

"This is a first for you isn't it?" 

Lovino flushed a deep red and looked away embarrassed

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I recognise the signs from when it was my first time" Antonio chuckled and felt the hands curled around his fingertips. The spaniard could have sworn he felt the others pulse. And it was racing. Complete virgin in his body, Lovino allowed the other to manipulate his clothing from his body to leave his upper half bare for the world.

Another chuckle fell from Antonio's lips although this time it slipped out in agreement with what he was beholding. He leant foreward and the Italian flinched causing his own actions to falter and he paused before gently pressing his lips to the tanned skin of Lovino's neck earning a squeak. Antonio's lip felt warm and odd yet not unpleasing, even under the kisses the Italian's skin began to tinkle and become sensitive.

A hand come up and rested on his stomach and Lovino felt his breathing quicken in a mixture of expectation and fear. Stroking his skin, the hand rose up to his chest and hovered. It was only when it went to the nipple that his body reacted snatching at the hand and yanking it away from his body.

Antonio pulled his face away and stared at the other a little confused. There was an awkward silence that linger for far two long before the two separated completely. The spaniard raised a hand to his head and though a moment looking to the wall whilst the Italian opted to staring at the floor fighting back the urge of tears forming. He was embarrassed and ashamed and was fully contemplating just up and leaving, never to breath a word of this ever again. A hand on his shoulder got his attention as Antonio got up and gently pushed onto the other. Lovino naturally resisted until a second hand came in to guide his to the pillow, laying on. The bed watching the other stand back up and remove his own shirt; his face grew more red as the heated skin came to be straddling him and leaning over him hovering and testing the waters. The chain Antonio wore swung back and forth but soon it and the owner were laid against the other, lips locked in a more innocent yet appreciated make out session.

The one on top smiled feeling he had found a more gentle way into this whilst the one on the bottom lay frozen, arm flat against the bed only really confident in the motions of his mouth. Once again Tonio backed off and looked at the other with a quirked eyebrow before taking the others arm and snaking it around his own body himself before going back into the act. Now with a lead to follow lovino found it more easy to get more into the activity of making out. Moment of pure bliss seemed to pass, lovino had never been this close to a man in such an intimate way and he was sure his nonno would fume at the notion of such an act but this was amazing, the warmth, the stitution, the weird mix of lust and love. He felt himself become erect for another human being, the embarrassment mixed into the lust love potion and was weirdly pleasing as every nerve in his body was forced to awaken.

Testing and teasingly, Antonio brought his knee to between the other's leg and then up to the hardening bulge. He was met with another terrified hand to the face which took him by surprised but he smiled, took the hand and kissed it.

"I can stop"

Lovino shook his head.

"Ok but you are going to have to let me do something..." Antonio pointed out.

"Fine...I will try" Lovino lay his head back onto the pillow and covered his eyes. There was another moment of silence and a shake of the head. The Spaniard reached up a hand and pinned lovino's to his face before kissing his lips, then his neck and finally taking the others nipple in his mouth. He felt the hand instinctively try to intervene however unable to move, lovino back arched and shivered from the new but not unwanted sensation. The teen's tongue rolled around the hardening nipple, nipping gently, but not pulling, afraid the other would find it too much. All the time both of them grew more and more excited. 

Eventually the hands were released and with his mouth planted around one nipple, the Spaniard's hand wandered to the other erected gasps and moan like noises from the other. Lovino was having a little trouble controlling his limbs. He had of course gingerly toyed there himself when he was alone and feeling the effect of his hormones but that was pebbles in comparison to having them treated such by another. He gagged himself on his own hand as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head; for the first time, he felt that this was not a bad thing and maybe he could go all the way. Antonio had already began. His assault on the lower region cupping the growing erection and gently massaging it. It was adorable seeing such strong reaction, at least the Italian had not lied about his virginity that was proof of that. Although this did plague a little on him. He wondered just how far the other's bravery would hold out.

The jeans slipped off the hips with ease but there was a fight to get them off completely. Next came the underwear and another pause as Antonio pulled back and waited. Panting and feeling buzzed the Italian was confused until he realised, laying bare and erect before the other; they were waiting for him. Lovino nodded and smiling again, Antonio took the shaft whole into his mouth; it was always easier to pleasure a man than a woman he believed, he felt less smothered, didn't need to resurface for air with a guy, unless you insist on breathing through your mouth like an idiot. He hummed and heard Lovino gag a little on the new experience before bobbing his head and sucking greedily to create the desired effect. He could feel the other was close but he didn't want the other to hit climax just yet and withdrew.

Lovino whined as his penis was exposed to cold.

"I erm...prepared something" Antonio told him pointing to a plant pot on the window, Lovino looked between it and. The other and looked confused. What were they going to do with that? Stick the spider plant inside? "Behind it" 

Looking pissed and feeling every moment up his spine Lovino pushed the plant aside to find a small see through bottle of something. Upon closer inspection as the Italian drew it into his hand, the label read 'unscented lubrication fluid', he looked uncertainly at the other, why hide it behind a plant?

"Its one of the few place my ma doesn't look" Antonio spoke matter of factly taking the bottle. The sound of the cap opening brought the fear back again as lovino bit his lip, his legs slowly closing as he watched the fingers become coated.

"Ok this will feel a little uncomfortable but i swear it is worth it" the spaniard shuffled over and placed two finger passed the buttcheeks and stopped at the entrance. As expected the virgin jumped and looked unsure. Antonio leant into Lovino and pressed his lips to the other, they began kissing until he felt the tensing cease before he pushed the fingers in moving gently back and forth making sure to coat everything. 

The feeling was intrusive and cold and filled Lovino with dread and in his panic gripped onto the other seeking comfort and the other was willing to provide, rubbing his back and making hushing noises. The feeling intensifying as the fingers separated and tore him into pain, Lovino's grip tightened and then as soon as it had come it left him again. 

Antonio retracted the fingers and lay the other down on the bed from where he had scrambled into his arms.

"Ready for the main event?"

Lovino watched as the other disrobed his own bottoms revealing his own swollen member and the reality sunk in like lead in water as he watched it become coated in the lube itself. Antonio was excited as he pushed the other's legs apart but Lovino's heart race as a weird variation of fight or flight happened and he bit his lip. The buzz was gone and now he was just a naked virgin again. He felt the head pressed against his entrance and his breath hitched. Just a few more second and it would be over. He could do this, he could. Then the pain he felt from Antonio's fingers came back to him, something that was so much smaller, he could only imagine how much more intense it was about to became.

His courage shattered and what was ever holding back his emotion died. He yelled out some form of noise that was meant to be a signifier of no, roughly shoving Antonio off the bed and curling in on himself.

It had all happened so fast and now the Spaniard was sat on the floor confused and in shock. The air was still and after a moment of trying to piece together what had happened he heard a small noise. Mouse like sobbing that was coming from his bed. Slowly he got to his feet and his heart dropped. The small Italian was a tight embarrassed ball sobbing into his chest. Antonio knew he had pushed it too far and dragging his jeans back on went to the end of the bed, taking a blanket being used as a runner and pulled it up and over the shivering teen. He curled around Lovino, spooning him and kissing the shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry" Lovino sobbed "I'm sorry"

Hearing the phrase repeated over and over brought a protection urge out in Antonio as he pulled Lovino close, allowing the blanket to act as a protective bubble between the two of them.

"Its ok Lovi, you take all the time you need ok?"

The Italian turned over and looked up at him confused "What? You're not mad" 

"No..." He smiled pushing the fringe out from the other's face "When you are ready, I will be"


End file.
